


Lime light

by Tdelicot



Category: Star Trek TOS Movies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James Kirk and the Enterprise is asked by the new Klingon warrior to help save them again, from a potential health condition on the home world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

9908.22 Lime Light

 

Three days out from Earth, Captain James T. Kirk was trying to relax in his quarters.

After receiving a message from his son William, after the success of the secret mission with the Romulans, he didn't like the fact it seem just too easy for his son and the Federation.

When Commodore Weller had asked the Enterprise to discuss a possible training mission with the Klingons, he knew something didn't seem just right.

When he heard this, he didn't feel right about this fact. Even though Mr. Spock in his words. "Interesting!" And all of them are sitting together in the break room of the Enterprise. Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Scotty, Mr. Spock and Uhura.

Everyone is mostly silent, as with Mr. Spock. As all Vulcans are. His co-workers are noisy but yet they seem to be having a good time.

Dr. McCoy looks up at the group having to be early in the afternoon for ship time.

"Why on Earth are we going to be working with the Klingons, when we have not heard from them in a long while?"

"Logically speaking, I have thought Star Fleet Command would choose any of them, as with the Romulans, since Captain Kirk's son William was successful awhile back."

"Was he really everyone, I really don't know anymore, since it felt like the Romulans had given up too quickly

He said with a expel breath. "I don't know anymore Mr. Spock, but since Commodore Weller said something to fact the Klingons wishes to have us help them."

"Imagine that!" Mr. Scott suddenly claims, hovering getting up from his seat of the break room. "I am positive you have a hypo spray for that?" Mr. Scott replies with his shadow poisonous tone.

Dr. McCoy looks up from his computer screen. "What ever the reason, one thing for sure it's going to be interesting, no matter how you see it, unless it's just a ruse Jim."

"What are you saying Bones?" He asked him, calmly.

"Didn't you fine it rather odd Jim for Star Fleet Command to say this on the onslaught of the Deer Born past secret mission, I get the feeling something is surely not right in my book?" He says, his cheeks starting to become slightly red, as he is angry at the idea.

"Aye, Leonard I just don't get it!" Scotty says, even though now the Enterprise has seem more like a family ship allowing children to be raised with their parents. Their missions were mundane and less dangerous which actually made Captain Kirk rather fussy.

He didn't care for trade negotiations or things that made him wear what he called the stuffy dress uniform.

With that thought in mind, McCoy continued to check out the situation in front of him.  
////////

The Klingon council chamber shook from the angry shouts and pounding fists of the assembled leaders. The words of the new leader Kal, who stood at the head of the packed house.

"My lords, we need to do this before all is lost within the Klingon home world." he asked having Star Fleet Command to come and rescue them again, as with the Romulans. "We are dying, and we need them to save our warriors."

The members of the council glared at the usually reticent speaker, Kal rarely spoke during those meetings, because of the other Klingons held him in contempt. He was not a warrior. 

But he is here now to save the Klingon home world.

The others granted agreement.

"Which is why I have sent a coded message to Star Fleet Command, asking for the Enterprise to help them out under a state of a truce." Kal nodded vigorously, while holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "Unfortunately, our healers are unable to come up with a answer to the problem."

The Emperior raised his eyebrow to a question that invited death. "Go on."

"What is the objective of asking for only the Enterprise?" One of his council members asked.

"I didn't asked for the Enterprise, Star Fleet Command did, If I have to deal with the star ship, I would rather have Captain James T. Kirk running the show." Kal said. "We go with the Star Fleet Commander ever, despite our problems from over the years, does the council have any further questions?"

When none came....this council meeting is adjourn. Kal banged his fist on the table of the council getting up to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain's Log 9908.24

 

I find myself about to take on a mission with a sense trepidation and unease. The unsettled feeling of my gut times makes me wish I had the suppressed emotions of my Vulcan friend. Being once again with a truce with the Klingons has put many members of the Star Fleet impositions that in peace time, would have been well above their station, but with the Klingon again dying.

I just hope I have what it takes to command a vessel after many years, after all we are not at war, I would most probably be no truce, or I would wind up as a Lt. Commander.

My bridge crew are like myself, and older and experienced, placed deep over their heads in a situation, while they must find any ways to deal with, despite this I have every faith in my crew and abilities. Many of them who, just months ago, would have been ensigns fresh out of the academy, are now getting themselves adjusted to their responsibilities.

Hopefully my faith in them is returned in equal measure, at least I can be sure that will be the case with my first officer...  
///////

Chief Medical Officer's personal log.... Star date 9908.25

I must admit of being somewhat unsettled by my current situation, I am most certainly without of my depth, for when it comes to the Klingon anatomy. When I joined Star Fleet I never foreseen myself int he position I am now in again, let alone in war time, a time when a Medics job is at its most essential, but this was different, for the second time the Klingons home world needs to be saved due to some form of health reason killing off their population.

When the Enterprise arrived at the home world a week later with permission from Kal to enter the Klingon neutral zone and travel without any further issues.

It would be sickbay to fine the answer, will all of the labs on board the Enterprise to find a cure.

Upon my arrival of beaming down, my first impression was one of organized chaos, the same as before was a string of dead bodies, along with many of them having been save with the vaccine and continued on with their lives.

I am thankful for a few things however, at least the Federation has a truce with the Klingons.

Star Fleet Command felt is was an unnecessary use of resources to carry out those orders to do what it takes to save them.

Prior to beaming down Captain James Kirk had called for a meeting with all of his senior staff two hours before beam down. It took Dr. McCoy a moment to realize that included himself, with all medical personnel ready with scanners.

You would think after all this time I would be used to it, despite the fact I would be officially retiring in the next four months.

Captain Kirk, Uhura, Mr Spock and the others won't be taking any chances this time around. No surprises even though this time Kirk will be dealing with Kal a new emperior for the Klingon empire.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk's team working in four shifts in a row and needed something other then the boring water and fruit that had been keeping them going to look for an answer.

Kirk was exhausted after beaming back up to the Enterprise. While a Klingon war vessel was watching the Enterprise near the neutral zone for what ever the reason. James Kirk needed to finish his paper work, but opted to be with his wife in bed.

Even Spock played some small role in it, deeming it logical that the Captain should find some way of staying awake, and he did with breaking records in the sex department.

While Bones was up to his elbows in wounded that had resulted from the sickness going down on the planet.

After Kirk was finish with his fun. He ordered his first cup of coffee from the new replicators. He ordered it black reasons being lactose intolerance and already having eaten four candy bars, and not really wanting to put himself in a sugar coma during a possible Klingon attack.

Uhura turned to settle him down to stay in bed for while longer, but he had his job, along with her acting like Mr. Spock raising an eyebrow.

"Really James!, you would think after four long shifts, two cups of coffee, candy bars and mind boggling sex, you would be ready." But he did decided it was time to go to bed. Calling the bridge. The entire bridge crew sigh and Kirk turned official command over to Mr. Spock.  
//////

"Damn it, Jim."

Jim swore mentally as he woke to Bones southern accented voice. He found himself in this position far too often for his liking.

"What happened Bones?" He asked sounding tired on the intercom.

"We have an idea what might of killed those Klingons." He says as Bones let out a few choice swear words. "It was a trader ship with some sort of a virus to who ever he came into contact with, and why we had so many dead and injured on our hands."

Jim complained, rubbing his sore neck after being in so many different sex positions

with his wife. He was too old for all this.

"Do what you have to do Bones, figure out that is going to be used to help save the remaining population."

"Don't be a smart ass." Bones chided. He shook his head. "Only you would be so stupid for when it comes to these things in the first place, sickbay labs are already working on a cure, we should know something in eight hours before testing it."

"You do realize asking for a test subject will have severe complications." Jim was excited. Bones terrified. The Enterprise was waiting as with all of the crew members.

////////

When Kal was informed of this fact, he was not pleased that one of his Klingon members would have to be tested with the possible solution.

Do not panic. Those were the only words in Jim Kirk's head as he stared up at his face looking exhausted. "You'll will wear it Jim." Uhura said firmly. "If you know what's good for you." It was a herb facial to help with his dark circles and other things with his eyes. 

"I think, I want a second opinion Nyota." Jim said along with backing away from his wife. His small dainty, delicately boned Communications officer.

She placed it on his eyes while laying down on the be, while at the same time playing with his penis at the same time.

"Jesus Nyota that is not fair of you to play coy with me, while taking advantage of my sexy body."

She chuckled as she continued on, while sickbay was working hard on the vaccine.

While Bones had claim it was sexual frustration, when he in fact had to worry about the Klingons. Even though James Kirk had found Uhura was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met, and why many years ago he married her in the first place, and having a son named William.  
////////

Plah! He thought sourly. These Earthers can't even synthesize a possible imitation of q'ilum. Perhaps this new Enterprise is a pile of junk, despite their help. Captain Klee, the Commander of the Klingon Bird of Prey Akrona . Decided to make a social call despite what Kal had told him to do.

Regarded his glass of raw Ethanol with a beaded scowl. He was not in the best of moods, not that his disposition could even be described as sunny, anyway. But today had been an especially bad day.

While the crew of the Enterprise was able to tolerate the Klingon with sickbay working hard on a cure and a idea to use Klee as the guinea pig, it was why they were trying to get him drunk in the first place.

But he had been coax. Along with asking Scotty for help with the project.


	4. Chapter 4

Scotty was doing a hell of a job of getting the Klingon drunk, one more bottle should do it, and Dr. McCoy would have his guinea pig.

The Klingon and Scotty sharing a chuckle at the expense of the Federation and Kal. While Mr. Spock watching from his quarters raised an eyebrow at the sight, he's seen Mr. Scott drunk over the years, but this was just outright lunacy.

The other crew members in the break room we're really paying attention to their itinerary. Some looked at Keel with amusement.

It was at that moment Keel finally collapsed onto the floor out cold. Mr. Scott tried to get up, but it was someone else that went to the intercom to call sickbay to let Dr. McCoy his guinea pig was ready.  
//////////

Keel was placed tied down in sickbay with three strong minded guards, while Dr. Christine Chapel had the honor to inject the syringe holding the vaccine. While Dr. McCoy would be watching the medical scanner for any sharp rise with the Klingons vitals.

"Here we go." Christine said while injecting the vaccine into his right arm. "It's going to take a few minutes before we know anything." She says. "You were saying Dr. McCoy?"

"It seems to be working Dr. McCoy, his antibodies was able to kill off the bacteria in his body."

"Good, we can now process much more of the serum, along with saturating the outer layer of the home world ion level." McCoy warned. "I need to call Jim to have him inform Kal of this fact."

Some time later....

"Kirk the problem of the Empire are my first concern, I wish for our Empire and the Federation to coexist in an arrangement that is beneficial to both." His words took on an edge of an threat. "I have no device to see my Empire nudged out of important trade or colonies."

"One does not think of colonies when one think of Klingons." Kal says. "I suppose Kirk, you heard the rumors that Klingons take no prisoners?"

"I thank you for the warning, anytime Kal, I will speak with Dr. McCoy for when sickbay will be able to start giving out the vaccine."


	5. Chapter 5

"Bones!"

Leonard McCoy sighed. Could not get a minute of peace on the damn ship since finding out the vaccine to save the Klingons ass worked.

"Yeah, good morning to you too, Captain." He sighed as Jim Kirk waltzed in through the door of his office. "Don't you have something to do on the bridge, while sickbay is putting together enough of the vaccine to began very soon, I have a full report to write up to be sent to Star Fleet Command, you know?"

"Nope!" Jim replied. "I have Scotty baby sitting the bridge after sporting a brute of a hangover with Keel earlier." Plopping down to sit in the chair on the other side of McCoy's desk. "Well, there is the report as well to be sent to Commodore Weller, as with Kal.

McCoy glared at Jim, no one had the right to be so insufferably cheerful this early in the morning. Not even his best friend, not even if they were a week away from their possible shore leave.

"By the way where is Spock by off chance Jim?"

"Waiting for me to show up in the break room, I need to go any way before things starts to get really serious." He smiles before leaving.

Some time later...

Jim and Spock were sitting in a relatively crowded rec room, playing chess, when word arrived earlier all medical personnel were beaming down to start with the vaccine, it's going to take some time in doing so, along with seeding the Ion layer.

"So Spock." Kirk started was he moved one of his black pawns. he was losing quite badly. "Any plans for when we get back to Earth once we are done here?"

"I will be traveling to Vulcan with Christine to visit, no doubt you and Uhura will be taking a vacation on a beach somewhere or something?"

Spock studied the board for a moment before moving a knight. "Other then visiting Vulcan, we have made no plans to spend extended periods of time in each others company, once the Enterprise is done with the Klingons."

After finishing up their chess game, they started walking toward the doors of the rec room. "Spock, I will talk with you later, I am beaming down to speak with Kal for a final chat, later."

They took off in different directions. Jim toward the turbo lift and the nearest transporter room and Spock went to the bridge to relieve Mr. Scott.

Jim grinned to himself as he waited for the lift, and once he arrived on his level, he was greeted by a cheerful group of crew members in the hallway. He was in a good mood having to completed his mission, otherwise it was up to the doctor to finish out the rest.

Final chapter up next.


	6. Chapter 6

Spock having taken over for Mr. Scott to quick on Keel in sickbay, he was feeling better, after being explained about the vaccine for his cause and the empire.

When he was told by Kal to be sure to go back to his war bird and back to his normal patrol at the neutral zone.

Uhura had contacted Star Fleet Command, explaining the final part of her message to them about the vaccine, along with Star Fleet Command congrats and thanked Kirk for his excited action with the Klingons. Star Fleet was full of questions, they wanted to know all that was known about the virus having been past on by the trade vessel.

Kirk gave them what information he had and explained that a more complete report will be given later, as the Chief Medical Officer would as well send in his report, as soon as Sickbay would be soon finished.

Star Fleet Command accepted this briskly and informed Kirk and his ship would be coming back to Earth for three weeks shore leave.

Kirk depressed the button on the Captain's chair.

"Kirk to sickbay." McCoy answered. Sounding somewhat tired and annoyed.

"McCoy here, I see your done jabbing with Star Fleet Command."

"Yes, Bones, very important jabbing, are you done with all of your personnel beaming down?"

"Matter in fact yes, we should know something in a few days Captain, now if you don't mine, I have a nap to take before anything else goes before my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Uhura was happy this mission was about over. Her husband has been a bundle of nerves ever since, he was given this mission from Star Fleet Command.

Being a woman like herself and following Jim Kirk are not related, even though she loves him a great deal, no matter what their lives were like before doing so.

Men have no special powers, no ability to fight that makes them more worthy of control, no right to hold a throne that women do ho have themselves. Nyota Uhura swore, as a teenager to never submit to a man that had not earned her respect or admiration.

But with James Kirk. It was a completely different situation. Even though having to be arrogant, smug and satisfied, but he always gets the job done in the eyes of Star Fleet Command, and all of his enemies.  
////////

It's been three days now since Dr. McCoy and sickbay were working really hard at finishing up with the vaccine. Kal was hearing great reports from his people mostly from the council. In there eyes, he was now a hero to them, and hopefully it will stay that way for awhile.

It was this particular time with Uhura having to be working her communications station, when she received a report from Dr. M' Benga was beaming up having finished up his work with the rest of the personnel from sickbay.

"Jim." In a soft whispered. She was able to give him the information about sickbay beaming up to complete their work.

"Great Uhura." He gave her a wry look, knowing full well he was exhausted from this entire matter. Kirk looked at her, surprised, and she feels another smudge of satisfaction . "Thank you." He says at last.

In his ear....."Later Jim after your done with all of the meetings."

" Now what do you think Nyota?"

"I would take that as a yes." She moves back up to her station. A smile starts to dawn on her face. She looks over at him, and nods...

Final chapter up next.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in the council chambers waiting for the rest of the members to arrive. Kal would be going over the final details of the successful mission of the Enterprise and Captain Kirk.

He was most pleased with the results, along with a threat to those council members to leave the Federation alone for now after being saved again from the likes of them.

Having warned Keel as well, at least for now to steer clear of any trouble with the Federation or any other non members, but thing is clear, trad will continue as as well, however his one main concern is the general health of his home world, along with hopefully having a screening process of those trade merchants that are aloud to visit and trade, will be watched more closely.  
//////

James Kirk with his on going meetings, everyone was very precise for when it comes to the medical jargon in regard to the vaccine and the state of the Klingon home world.

He had promised, he would see his wife before anything else, when he walked into their quarters. He was exhausted for the most part. When Uhura came out from the bedroom, she was standing next to him, waiting for him to kiss her, but so far, he seems to be communicating just fine on his own.

Kirk gesture toward her. Her mouth drops open. As he grabs her wrist and his lips go for her neck. She grabs his shoulder, his hair and she says. "I want you badly."

"As do I, Nyota, this mission just plain tuckered me out at my age." As he grabs his hands around her face and pulls toward him, when she is pulling off his shirt and her dress is past her hips and she's all but growling as she kneads the muscle that knot his shoulder, his chest.

She doesn't even remember how they got to bed or how he entered her so quickly.

She only knew that in one moment there was just them burning flesh on top of one another, and then he was there inside of her. Kirk is inside of and she tries to come to terms with that.

He lays down next to her and flips her over as if she weighed nothing. His hands cup her breasts, and she throws her head back.

His eyes are wide, shocked when she comes and she can't look away from his eyes, not even when she hears her perched throat whispering his name as she rides out the last waves.......

 

The end


End file.
